


Unholy Matrimony

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Madame Spellman Canon [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Madame Spellman gets the wedding they deserve but first they have a problem to solve.**This is a continuation of "Devil's Spawn" but it can be enjoyed without having read that story.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Madame Spellman Canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923331
Comments: 54
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC
> 
> Part I of this fic is heavy with trauma and violence. It outlines what happened to Zelda during Blackwood's Caligari spell. It's horrible and dark. It is not necessary in order to enjoy the rest of the story so if trauma isn't your thing, skip to Part II.

### Part I: Blackwood’s Final Exit

Zelda Spellman whimpered, twisting and turning in her sleep, her brow furrowed deeply. Lilith’s eyes fluttered open when Zelda cried out and she reached out to pull her close, stroking her hair sleepily, “Shh, you’re dreaming.”

The redhead groaned softly, blinking her eyes open as she shuddered, snuggling back into her dark haired lover, pulling her arms around her as she whispered; “They’re getting worse….the dreams….or memories rather.”

With the witch’s unholy matrimony nearing, the knowledge that she was to be wed again had triggered traumatic memories of Zelda’s experience under a Caligari spell. Shortly after her wedding to Faustus Blackwood, while they were on their honeymoon, he placed her under a spell that caused somnambulism; Zelda was aware of everything that was going on around her but she had absolutely no control over her physical form. She was entirely at Blackwood’s mercy, unable to move on her own, or speak her own thoughts for weeks.

“Are you worried I’m going to treat you the same way?” Lilith smoothed Zelda’s hair from her face and lifted herself up on her elbow, looking down at the redhead with curiosity. 

Even as Zelda shook her head in response, the nausea in her gut told her she did worry that she wasn’t entirely safe with Lilith. Nearly older than time itself, the First woman had abandoned her creator and refused the guidance of angels, a demoness who birthed countless demons over millennia and sent them to torture and kill, she had come to Greendale to ruin the Spellman family and use them as tools to bring upon the End of Times. It was only natural that Zelda would hesitate to trust such a witch. And yet, the eldest Spellman couldn’t deny that for all they’d been through, she loved Lilith more than she’d loved anyone. 

The Queen of Hell sensed her lover’s hesitation and she dipped down to press a kiss to the redhead’s soft lips, “I know I can be difficult to trust, Zelds. There are times when I don’t even trust myself.” Lilith worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, the truth of her words cutting deep. “And the last few weeks have been….” Trailing off, she shook her head as shame overwhelmed her. “...I still can’t remember all of it. Sometimes I hope I never do.”

Fully awake, her nightmares melting into the morning sun, Zelda reached up and cupped the back of Lilith’s neck, pulling the witch back down to her mouth for a deep kiss. The ever-present embers of their desire alighting, sending flames through them as hands began to explore beneath the sheets. Fingers probing as nails scratched and teeth found their home in flesh. With a breathless growl, Lilith pushed off of Zelda and sat up, denying the redhead’s advances.

“I want to be clear. I want you to understand...” As Zelda sat up and leaned against the headboard, Lilith took her right hand and traced the skull ring on Zelda’s middle finger with her thumb. Zelda began to worry as the demoness’ pause lengthened and she squeezed the hand that held hers in encouragement. 

Lilith looked up from the ring made from Blackwood’s tooth, met her emerald eyes with shimmering blues and uttered with conviction, “I love you, Zelda Spellman.” 

All of the fear and worry melted from Zelda’s face as her anxious frown turned into a brilliant smile and warmth rushed through her. It had been weeks since she’d expressed her feelings to Lilith with no expectation of hearing them in return. The Dawn of Doom had been led to believe that love was possession and control, as Lucifer continuously urged her to love him by surrendering her power to him and allowing him to abuse her. With that understanding of love, Zelda had been content to never hear those words from Lilith - that was not love. It was not a relationship anyone should aspire to want. Upon hearing those three words pass through Lilith’s lips, Zelda realized she had wanted desperately to hear them. 

“And I love you Madame….Spellman.” With a grin, Zelda leaned forward and nibbled at Lilith’s chin. 

Lilith moved quickly, grabbing Zelda by the shoulders and pulling her towards her and then twisting to push her back towards the foot of the bed, getting tangled in the blankets and sheets. Unfurling herself from the fray, the Mother of Demons straddled Zelda’s slight frame and grinned down at her, “You think I’ll be taking your name, do you?”

Zelda laughed, her joy a beautiful symphony, “No, of course not. I was hoping that, in the name of equality, we would just remain as we are. Stronger together but still valuable apart.” 

As Zelda watched, the nail of Lilith’s pointer finger grew into a razor-tipped dagger and the demoness lowered it to her vulnerable flesh. Lightly trailing it along the redhead’s cheek, sweeping across her jaw, and down the noble curve of her neck, leaving a faint pink line in its wake. “Yes, my pretty Priestess, the deity of the Church of Lilith accepts your proposal.” Lilith ran her finger downwards, slicing through Zelda’s silk chemise, the fabric tearing away to reveal lily white skin.

Zelda’s breath caught as she felt the sharp edge of Lilith’s talon scratch her skin and slice through fabric. Arching her back, she felt the silk slide off her body and fall to pool on either side of her, her breasts exposed, her nipples aching for her lover’s touch. Circling Zelda’s nipple with her nail, Lilith caught beneath it and pulled upwards, forcing Zelda to arch her back even deeper and then move onto her elbows to accommodate the slight pinch of pain and ensure she wasn’t cut. With a chuckle, Lilith leaned down and caught that nipple in her mouth, her sharp teeth closing around it as she sucked hard. Zelda cried out and her head rolled back on her shoulders, moving to free her legs from the blankets. 

Lilith grunted as Zelda grabbed her wrists and overpowered her, twisting to wrestle the dark haired witch down onto the bed, the red marks from her taloned nail bright in the sunlight. Zelda wiggled out of her ruined chemise and crawled up Lilith’s body, kneeling on either side of the demoness’ head, she looked down at her lover and raised a brow. Lilith’s demon tongue slithered along her bottom lip as her eyes twinkled, “What is it pet? Would you like me to demand you sit on my face?”

Zelda purred, arching her back pleasingly and undulating her hips just above Lilith’s mouth, her emerald eyes sparkling, “Well no, Lily, I was hoping you’d beg.” 

Reaching up to grasp Zelda’s hips, Lilith craned her neck and slid her tongue along the redhead’s netherlips causing her to tremble. “As you wish…..please….sit on my face.” Satisfied, Zelda lowered herself and was immediately rewarded with Lilith’s tongue sliding deep within her, swirling and flickering as the witch hummed against her. Moaning loudly, the High Priestess bucked and rolled against the demoness’ mouth until the waves of her release shook her and she cried out. Rolling off her demoness and falling onto the bed breathlessly, Zelda purred and snuggled up to Lilith, remarking that this was just what she needed to chase her nightmares away.

### 

_“Zelda, tea.” Faustus Blackwood’s voice was quiet but his tone sharp with the expectation of compliance._

_Inwardly, the eldest living Spellman screamed in frustration as her body moved to follow Blackwood’s orders. Watching herself spin ridiculously through the room to the tea cart and swoop down to gracefully pick up the silver tray, Zelda urged her body to stop, but it was no use. As she watched, her body went through the motions of pouring Blackwood’s tea; “Now remind me, how do you take your tea husband? Wait! Don’t tell me….sugar!”_

_Ignoring his wife, Faustus poured over the documents he needed to sign in order for the Anti-Pope’s remains to be transferred from the airplane they travelled on to the Vatican’s Necropolis. Reaching out to where his tea cup should have been, his fingers grabbed at air, frowning he looked across the desk and saw it bereft of tea. Swinging his head sharply, he barked at his wife; “Tea Zelda! NOW.” He snapped and pointed to where he wanted it._

_“Of course, darling husband!” Zelda daintily placed his tea cup in front of him, exactly six inches to the left of his pinkie finger, where he expected it to be. In her mind, the redheaded witch saw herself upending the cup of steaming tea into his lap, but her body refused to move to her wishes._

_As Zelda stood to his left and slightly behind him, Faustus brought the teacup to his lips and took a sip. Immediately he slammed it back down onto the saucer, chipping the china, tea spilling all over the table as he roared; “That has far too much sugar!”_

_Zelda watched, unable to move, as he spun up from his chair and in one motion brought the flat of his palm across her face with a resounding SMACK! Her head whipped back but no other part of her moved, even though she desperately wanted to rub the burning sting from her cheek and move away from him, she merely turned back and lowered her eyes submissively; “My apologies husband, I promise to do better next time.”_

_“Of course you will, you imbecile!” Blackwood snapped, sitting back down into his chair with a huff and spinning it so that the table was at his right shoulder. He unzipped his pants and shuffled, revealing his turgid erection as he spread his thighs and snapped his fingers pointing to the ground; “Deal with this, wife.”_

_With a bruising cheek, Zelda willed her body not to fall to its knees, but she was powerless to the strength of Blackwood’s Caligari spell and as she listened to him moan and felt his taloned fingers digging into the back of her skull, she willed herself into darkness._

_Faustus Blackwood used Zelda in this fashion during the weeks they were away in Italy. The daylight’s beautiful scenery and stunning architecture marred by the evenings spent doing his relentless bidding and being rewarded with physical punishments and non-consensual sexual acts. As the days, the bruises, and the humiliation all blurred into each other, Zelda found a way to disengage from what was happening to her body and spent her time floating in the black nothingness of her mind._

### 

Gasping, Zelda sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving from the exertion of her nightmares. Turning to Lilith, who had woken up alongside her, the redhead narrowed her eyes; “I have to kill him Lily. It’s not good enough that his body is buried in the cemetery and his soul is trapped in the Nine Circles of Hell. I will never be free from him until I watch the life fade from his hateful gaze.”

Lilith pulled her High Priestess into her arms and kissed her temple; “Of course my love, whatever you need.” The Queen of Hell would love nothing more than to see Blackwood suffer for what he did to Zelda and having watched the redhead go through these horrific memories as they prepared for their union made her thirst for blood-revenge even more. 

“Today. We need to do it today. I don’t want one more night with these nightmares...memories of what Faustus did to me under the Caligari spell. Not one more bloody minute.” Zelda buried her face in Lilith’s neck as tears slowly and quietly wet her lover’s skin. “He was so awful to me...I buried the memories deep down and I tried to forget about them. How many times he hit me, over the simplest things. While we were in Italy I often had to wear sunglasses and a big hat to keep people from staring at the bruises on my face. And the things he did to me late at night...” Zelda’s voice trailed off and she shuddered. 

Lilith felt her blood boiling at the thought of the former High Priest laying a hand on the witch she’d come to love so. Gently pulling Zelda back from her, Lilith wiped the redhead’s tears and kissed her tenderly; “Let’s get breakfast before we dig up that bastard, my rage is making me hungry.”

Zelda smiled at that, sniffing and kissing the tip of Lilith’s nose, “A fine plan, darling.” 

A plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast with a bowl-sized cup of coffee later the witches grabbed their shovels and headed out to the cemetery. Blackwood’s physical form needed to be merged once more with his soul in order to be killed so Lilith and Zelda needed to dig up the Damascus steel coffin they’d buried him in months ago alongside Lucifer, whose body and soul Lilith had freed when she suffered from post traumatic amnesia, forgetting everything that had happened to her since arriving in Greendale. Once unearthed, Faustus’ body would be dragged to Hell in search of his soul.

Lilith paused mid-shovel, “What if Lucifer is back in Hell, Zelds?”

Zelda stopped, looking at the fear in Lilith’s eyes, knowing that once Lucifer discovered her lies about the demon Abyzou having his demon-child, he would hunt both of them down in retribution. Closing her eyes, she reached out to her telepathic British doctor, Penelope Black. _Penny? I need you. Is Lucifer still hunting for Abyzou and Deianeira?_

After a few minutes, Zelda shook her head, “Dr. Black says she can sense that Lucifer is still searching but he’s growing impatient and angry. She fears he will return to Hell soon - we must hurry.”

Lilith nodded, continuing to dig, “Did you invite her to our union? I have vague memories of her but I know that without her I likely wouldn’t have survived. I would like to thank her properly.”

“Yes, of course I did. She’s very busy with her patients in England but she’s confirmed that she will teleport in for the ceremony and stay as long as she can.” The neurologist had helped Zelda through her own trauma and anxiety, and was there for her when Lilith couldn’t even remember who she was. It was a debt she could never repay and it pleased her to know Penny would be there to witness the union made possible by her presence in their lives.

Finally, the clink of metal against steel signaled that they had dug deep enough. The witches crawled out of their hole and raised their hands over the coffin, combining their magic they brought the coffin out of the grave and watched as the lid slid off of it, landing with a heavy THUD on the grass beside the coffin. Zelda half expected to look in and find the coffin empty, all of the trauma she’d endured over the last year had her assuming the worst in every situation; craning her neck she sighed in relief as Faustus Blackwood’s body came into view. Taking two steps forward with a sneer, Zelda brought the shovel up above her shoulders and then arched it downward viciously connecting with the top of Blackwood’s head. A thin stream of blood oozed out of his left nostril as she threw the shovel on the ground, turned on her heel and marched a few feet away.

Tossing her shovel aside, Lilith followed her lover, catching up with Zelda as she neared a large oak and doubled over against it, gasping for breath. Leaning against the hard bark, Zelda hung her head down between her arms, trying to force her breath to come out slow and steady in an attempt to quell the panic attack before it spiraled out of control. She felt Lilith’s warm hand on her shoulder and she reached up to grasp her wrist, the Queen of Hell’s pulse matching with her own and calming her immediately. Straightening up, Zelda leaned against the tree and pulled Lilith into her embrace, pressing their beating hearts together. After a few minutes, Zelda murmured softly; “Let’s take him to Hell.”

### To Be Continued...


	2. Part I: Blackwood's Final Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC
> 
> Part I of this fic is heavy with trauma and violence. It outlines what happened to Zelda during Blackwood's Caligari spell. It's horrible and dark. It is not necessary in order to enjoy the rest of the story so if trauma isn't your thing, skip to Part II.

### 

_The night Faustus earned the title of Interim Anti-Pope started out as the best night of their honeymoon. Zelda returned from fetching the daily paper for her husband to find a light gold, a-line silk dress with richly coloured flowers laid out on the bed for her. Once dressed, Blackwood took Zelda out to one of the finest restaurants in Rome, La Pergola - with three Michelin Stars, the most any restaurant can achieve, it was one of the best meals Zelda Spellman had ever experienced. During the meal Faustus was polite, jovial, and agreeable. He pulled out her chair, opened doors for her, and lent her his jacket during their walk to see the Trevi Fountain. It wasn’t until they returned to their lavish hotel room that he returned to the overlord to which she had become accustomed. Only this evening he wanted something even more unspeakable and sinister from her._

_“Ciao Auntie Zee.” Lying provocatively on their bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear, garters, and seamed stockings leading down to black stilettos, was a girl glamoured to look exactly like Sabrina. On the outside, Zelda’s Caligari’d self smiled politely, clasping her hands in front of her and looking expectantly at Faustus for his orders. Inwardly, Zelda Spellman was screaming. Her blood curdling screams falling on deaf ears, as much as she tried, she couldn’t get through to her physical body. Trapped within the darkness of her mind, Zelda felt something within her snap._

_Blackwood’s eyes shone with malice as he unzipped Zelda’s dress and eased it off of her body, leaving her in a sweet light pink lingerie set and her matching heels. Faustus was very aware that Zelda Spellman was cognizant of everything that happened to her while under his spell and he was reveling in the knowledge that she would be forced to witness him demand she couple with her niece's Italian twin. Pouring himself a scotch, he sat down across from the bed and waved at the girl upon it, “Go on Zelda. I know how much you enjoy the female persuasion.”_

_“Si, Auntie...please, join me?” The girl’s thick Italian accent was the only thing about her that did not completely mimic Sabrina Spellman and Zelda was grateful for it as it helped to solidify that this was not, in fact, her niece. Even still, when Faustus threw the male implement onto the bed and demanded she use it on the girl, Zelda retreated deep into the recesses of her mind, clawing her way through memories and dreams, burying herself deep in the labyrinth of her intellect, begging to forget while leaving her physical form to execute the actions it could not resist._

### 

Reaching down into the coffin to grab a fistful of hair, Zelda hauled Faustus out of his coffin and began dragging him towards the mines. Lilith said nothing, following her love and offering her support when needed, but allowing Zelda to live every single emotion and moment without distraction. Tears tracked down the High Priestess’ cheeks as memories came flooding back to her and she relived them all over again. When the night of the La Pergola dinner came back to her she felt herself retch, gagging on the memories of what Blackwood had her do to the girl meant to look like her niece. The pain she’d inflicted on that girl was far beyond any money Faustus could have paid her to be there - the realization stopping her as she bent over and threw up on the ground next to her victimizer’s head. 

Lilith’s brow furrow as she watched Zelda go through the whole gamut of human emotions, grabbing her hair quickly to keep it out of her face as she finished being sick. Her voice was soft, “Zelds, if this is too much for you, I can take care of it myself.”

Shaking her head, Zelda wiped at her mouth and spat the remnants of vomit onto Blackwood’s face; “No. This is something I have to do. I’ll need you to find his soul wherever it is in the Nine Circles of Hell but killing him is entirely my pleasure. In the meantime, apparently I am meant to relive all of the hell he put me through as motivation for murder.” Zelda laughed sardonically. 

Hauling Blackwood’s body over the sharp rocks of the mine, his clothing ripping, offering tender flesh to the vicious rock edges, leaving droplets of blood in their wake as Zelda yanked on his hair mercilessly. Finally, at the gates, Zelda allowed Lilith to take the lead. Raising her arms and closing her eyes, the Queen of Hell called out in ancient Hebrew and the gates swung inward, inviting them into the fiery pit. Minions hissed in greeting as their rightful Queen sauntered into Hell; some shying away out of fear of retribution, not knowing if they would be held responsible for Lucifer’s escape. Zelda dumped Faustus’ body at the foot of the throne and stood, catching her breath. 

“Who knows where the spirit of Faustus Blackwood lies?” Lilith’s voice boomed throughout the throne room and was heard throughout all tunnels of Hell. 

Pazuzu, the demon that helped Zelda find Lilith in the flaming tombs of the Sixth Circle of Hell and the demon whose sigil was used to protect Lilith’s demon-babe during her naming ceremony appeared in a swirl of dark grey smoke, folding his wings tight to his body; “Mistress, may I be of service?”

“Pazuzu!” Zelda cried out, walking over to Lilith and grasping her arm. “This was the demon who helped guide me through the Nine Circles to find you. We can trust him.”

Lilith nodded, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Zelda’s neck, “You’ll be okay here while I gather him?”

“Yes, my love.” Zelda glanced at the battered body she’d dropped unceremoniously on the ground then marched with purpose to the throne and sank down into it regally. “I’ll be waiting for you right here, my Queen.” 

With a smile snaking across her lips, Lilith raised her hand and snapped sharply causing her and Pazuzu to disappear - reappearing seconds later at the First Circle of Hell. Pazuzu turned to Lilith, “Blackwood has been cycling through the Circles since mistress Zelda sent him here. We will have to visit each circle to ensure we don’t miss him.”

Lilith froze. Lucifer had tortured her within the Circles of Hell for what could have been a hundred years and she remembered it vividly. The idea of experiencing it all over again was triggering her traumatic brain injury and she began to lose focus. “Promise me demon. If in the midst of searching for Blackwood, I forget myself and revert back to Lilith pre-Greendale, you will lock me back in the flaming tomb. Do not, under any circumstances, return me to Zelda in that condition.”

Pazuzu turned his dog-like face towards Lilith, Hell’s flames shimmering against his scarly torso, as he reached out with a talon and grasped Lilith’s arm; “Mistress, I could never…”

“PROMISE me!” The Mother of Demons hissed, her eyes flashing as she shrugged out of his grasp. “Promise Pazuzu or I shall have no reason to spare your life and I will find a more suitable demon to do my bidding.”

Pazuzu bowed low, his wings expanding gracefully into the space around him, “Yes, your Grace. I promise.”

Satisfied, Lilith motioned for him to lead the way. The First Circle, Limbo, was devoid of any souls and they hurried through to the Second Circle, Lust, where the gale force winds sought to blow them away. Full of lustful and adulterous souls, reaching out to grab at Lilith’s hair as it whipped around her face and trying to brush against her body wantonly, she shoved them aside and searched their moaning, desperate faces for Faustus. Gluttony, the Third Circle, brought forth icy rain and slush; Lilith slipped and slid as she moved quickly from prisoner to prisoner, over turning the bodies drowning in slush to see if any of them were Blackwood. Coming up empty handed, the demon and his Queen moved on to the Fourth Circle, Greed, an angry mob barred her way as they argued and screamed about money, their fingers clawing at her, accusing her of stealing from them. Lilith shoved through them, wincing as their greedy hands caught fists full of hair and yanked, tearing at her clothes and leaving her dizzy with the assault. 

It was the Fifth Circle, Wrath, that drove Lilith to her knees. On the bank of the River Styx, the river that forms the boundary between Earth and the Underworld, Lilith’s memories flooded her with angst. Images of hanging from a rope and being dunked into the river where the haunting-looking Wrathful awaited to grab at her with their melted flesh-fingers and pull her under the water came rushing back to her. Sinking to her knees, Lilith curled into herself and grasped her head, the memories slicing through her mind like knives, leaving a bloody pulp for her to try to organize. Her vision started to blur as she fought to maintain control over herself and not fall into the welcoming fog that was creeping on the outskirts of her mind, enticing her over to a place where she could forget. Terror took over and she started to scream, the Wrathful turned their blacked out eyes towards a new victim and recognized Lilith, thrashing and moaning, they moved like a pile of cockroaches, flowing on top of and through each other like a heaving mass to get to her. The ones who lacked any eyes at all, just sockets, were the hands that grabbed her first. Still screaming, Lilith was forced down under the icy waters and into the waiting hands of more.

Sinking further and further into the depths of the river, Lilith opened her eyes under water to a horrific sight; the Wrathful screamed soundlessly at her with their decayed mouths and gnashing teeth, their clawed fingers scratching at her and pushing her down, forcing more water into her lungs. As she stared into their eye-less sockets, moving between the carved out bone and the ones with shining ebony orbs, Lilith began to drown. Closing her eyes once again, she began to wonder if this was to be her fate after all, and her mind wandered - an image of Zelda’s voice calling to her the first time she had been caught in the Circles of Hell flashed before her eyes. And then a voice; _Fight it, Lilith. You don’t have to go back there - face your trauma and overcome._ The Queen of Hell recognized Dr. Penelope Black’s British accent as it echoed in her mind and she started to kick her legs, moving upwards through the water.

Bursting from the top, Lilith climbed the bodies of the Wrathful and used them to keep herself above the water long enough for Pazuzu to fly over top and snatch her from their grasp. Carrying her to the Sixth Circle, Heresy, where Lucifer had entombed her after she’d freed him during her amnesia. Hundreds of flaming tombs lay before her, with a question in her eyes she looked at Pazuzu. He released her and flew from one tomb to another, beating his wings to put out the flames and his talons to pry them open and look inside. It took what felt like hours and the Dawn of Doom began to worry that Zelda would not be safe in the throne room for much longer.

“He’s not here, Mistress.” The flames lit the demon from behind and he looked quite regal, wings spread wide, and she reached up to grasp a talon.

“Onward Pazuzu.” Hanging from his talon, they flew over the tombs and through to the Seventh Circle, Violence. “He must be here, demon. This is exactly where I would place him to suffer for his crimes.” 

It was in this circle that Zelda had told Lilith she believed in her. While chained on the burning sands and moments from giving up, Zelda had given Lilith hope. She was certain it was here she would find Blackwood - a poetic justice. Following Pazuzu through the first ring of blood and fire where murderers suffered, onto the second ring where suicide victims were hung from trees to be relentlessly pecked at by vicious harpies, into the third ring where the burning sands were reserved for blasphemers and sodomites. This was where they found him; screaming and twisting within his bonds on the red-hot sands of Violence, Blackwood’s flesh was burned and peeling. With a snarl, Lilith stalked onto the sands and grabbed the former High Priest by his neck with her demon strength, cutting off his airway as she lifted her arm up to be grabbed by Pazuzu and transported back to the throne room.

### 

Lounging in the throne of Hell, Zelda’s gaze fell upon the bruised and bloodied body of her abuser. Her memories from their time in Italy had been deeply buried in her subconscious with the intention of never having to relive them. Triggered by her upcoming nuptials, Zelda’s nightmares had been filled with the terror of her Roman holiday for the last couple of weeks. As she looked upon Blackwood now, Zelda’s memories were clear and bright in their horror, and she found herself moving through them as if she were trapped in a never ending loop. 

She remembered his laughter as she performed sordid acts on the girl he’d bought and glamoured to look like Sabrina. How he pleasured himself to the sight of them. And when he was bored of them, he’d mercilessly sliced the girl’s neck open, ensuring that the glamour continued to portray her as Zelda’s dying niece even as he manipulated her body so that he covered his wife in her blood. She remembered him tossing the body aside, the glamour maintained, and forced Zelda to look at her dead body while he violently took her from behind. She remembered how the girl looked - cold, dead, massacred, and exactly like Sabrina. The physical pain of Blackwood’s actions coupled with the emotional anguish of having to look at the body of her niece sent Zelda reeling back into her mind, trying to get away from the sight before her. 

Looking away from the body at the foot of Hell’s throne, Zelda swallowed at the bile that rose in her throat from the memories. Reaching out with her right hand, she conjured a dagger the size of her forearm - she had decided what his fate was to be. In that moment, Pazuzu’s wings alerted the High Priestess that Lilith had returned and she watched as they landed in front of her. Lilith clearly shaken from her experience, she dragged Blackwood’s soul to his body and in one sharp move, thrust his spirit into his body, backing up as he gasped loudly. Coughing and sputtering, her hands slowly moved along his body to gingerly touch at his wounds, Faustus Blackwood then turned his head to look at the witches standing over him.

“Faustus Blackwood, for what you’ve done to me, for what you have done to our coven, and for what you intend to do - in the name of the Church of Lilith, I sentence you to death.” Zelda’s voice boomed throughout the throne room. At the mention of bloodshed, the hordes of Hell scampered to bear witness.

Even in his final moments, Faustus couldn’t help himself and he sneered, sitting up on his elbows as he snarled at Zelda, “I didn’t give you anything you didn’t beg me for, witch. In fact, I….”

Refusing to allow him to continue spewing his nasty lies, Zelda had lunged forward and brought the thick blade of her dagger down through his neck, severing it clean off his shoulders. Straightening up, she watched his head roll to her feet, the life retreating from his eyes as his body jerked and spasmed for the last time. With a disgusted grimace, Zelda kicked Blackwood’s head across the throne room to a nearby minion and pointed to a space above the throne; “Hang it there. I want Lucifer to see what happens to those who seek to destroy us.” 

Impressed by Zelda’s strength and conviction, Lilith had moved to sit on her throne to watch her lover dole out her vengeance. Opening her arms to invite Zelda to rest within them, the witches watched as the minions nailed Faustus Blackwood’s head to a plaque and raise it above the throne - both a triumph and a warning. As the witches watched the blood drip slowly from his severed neck, Zelda slid jubilantly into Lilith’s arms and smiled as the dark haired demoness wrapped her legs around Zelda’s torso, pulling her closer. 

Letting the dagger clatter to the ground, with one last look at the body on the stairs, Zelda stretched to kiss her Queen; “And now...we can be wed, free from Blackwood’s torment.”

### To Be Continued...


	3. Part II: Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness with a touch of angst. You're welcome.  
> I live for comments - please leave some!   
> xo

### Part II: Preparation

The Greendale Woods clearing, having witnessed much of Zelda and Lilith’s history, was the perfect location for a witches’ union. Sabrina organized the coven to help with the decorating; dexterous fingers wove a canopy of branches to levitate over the clearing, lit up with stars they’d pulled down from the night sky for the occasion. The altar was facing the Southwest corner of the clearing, honouring Earth along with romance, love, and connection, and decorated with an eight foot tall circle, signifying the perfection of this union - a never ending bond that, with no clear beginning or end, was always meant to be. 

The right half of the black circle was covered in a sumptuous array of black and white florals; white orchids, signifying the purity and innocence of the witches’ relationship, nested among a smattering of white roses, babies breath, and forest ferns magically turned black. Balancing the flowers, a grouping of black and wine coloured pillar candles stood at varying heights to the left with a few large white aragonites, crystals with grounding energies that help to dispel stress and emotional unrest, and rose quartz, the stone of universal love, to open the heart to inner healing, self-love, unconditional love, and connection. 

Opposite of the altar was a long wooden table covered with a rich wine-coloured velvet throw upon which sat silver trays overflowing with figs, plumbs, pomegranates, cheeses, crackers, and champagne on ice. Plum trees blossom between two seasons, signifying transitions, perseverance, and hope; Hilda Spellman had thoughtfully chosen plums as the main focus for the grazing platters for her sister’s union with the Queen of Hell, including pomegranates to honour beauty, and figs to signify universal understanding, unity, and truth. Hilda had also littered the trays with edible flowers - strawberry blossoms brought a vibrant pink to the platters, nasturtiums added a warm orange, and purple and yellow pansies added a joyful touch.

As the coven volunteers set out the food, Hilda fussed around the serving table; worrying that the flowers were too colourful for the Mother of Demons, she placed black taper candles around the table, lighting them with the wave of her hand and whispering a spell to keep them burning all night. Stepping back to look at her handiwork, Hilda snapped her fingers and conjured a few deep wooden bowls full of lavender and sage sticks with tiny handwritten notes that said, _Toss the lavender to bless this union with serenity and grace; burn the sage to generate wisdom and clarity and to cleanse this union of any negativity or impurities._ It had pained her that the pair had insisted on grazing platters rather than a full meal for their union but the witches had insisted that they wanted Hilda to enjoy herself as well and that she would only be able to do so if she wasn’t in charge of a complete meal. As a compromise, Hilda was in charge of the morning after brunch for the coven, which would be a meal to remember.

Finally, Hilda conjured the cake from her kitchen to the clearing, watching it manifest in the center of the table. The first layer was a rich dark chocolate cake with a caramel buttercream icing filled with crunchy toffee pieces with the top layer a refreshing lemon cake with blackberry cream cheese icing with pieces of fresh fruit. The entire cake was iced with black vanilla buttercream, the icing dripping down each layer dramatically, and topped with bright red currants and delicate, dried, light pink roses. Satisfied that everything on the table was perfect, Hilda smiled and poured herself a congratulatory glass of champagne. 

Turning to look at the coven busily setting up for this evening’s event, she sipped her drink, the bubbles on her tongue mimicking the excitement she felt bubbling within her. Looking out over the clearing, the British batwit watched as Dorian Grey set up the bar, an elegant slate table to pour on with all of his accoutrements levitating behind him for ease of access. Hilda watched as he filled a cocktail shaker with ice, then poured two shots of gin, some fresh lemon juice, and a splash of simple syrup. She rolled her eyes over her glass of champagne as he made quite a show of shaking the shaker, drawing Ambrose’ attention. 

As the warlocks flirted, Dorian requested Ambrose spear three blackberries onto each skewer to top the drinks, then he poured the mix over the skewered berries and passed it to Ambrose. Hilda wandered closer, “Now, now boys, don’t start the party too early.”

“Aunt Hilda?” Ambrose motioned to Hilda’s half-full glass. 

“Oh….oops!” With a giggle, Hilda reached out to ‘cheers’ with Ambrose, their glasses clinking, as they both laughed into their drinks and took a sip. 

“Praise Lilith, what in Hell’s name is that?” Hilda pointed behind Dorian to the vials of dark red liquid floating behind him.

“Ah, well Ms. Spellman, you can’t have a party with the Mother of Demons and not offer blood shots now can you?” As Hilda’s eyes widened, Dorian chuckled. “Don’t worry, they’re just an aperitif - Aperitivo Cappelletti - bitter, herbal, and just a bit sweet. Very light on the alcohol, friendly and mellow in character and so refreshing you can drink it just as it is. I just thought Lilith would appreciate the sentiment.” 

“How….thoughtful of you Mr. Grey.” Hilda smiled, then excused herself, leaving the warlocks to their flirtatious banter as she finished her glass of champagne and headed back to the Mortuary to help Zelda get ready.

### 

Lilith had felt uncomfortable using Mary Wardwell’s cottage to get ready for her nuptials but both witches had agreed they wanted to have that special moment of seeing one another in the clearing instead of running into each other at the Mortuary where Lilith had her own spacious room. The witches would meet at the entrance to the circle and walk down the aisle together as equals, as they belonged to no one, there was no need to be given away. They gave of themselves to each other. Every step and every moment was an intentional choice down a specific path together. She worried, as she brushed through her thick dark mane, that her demon-self would sabotage this partnership and she loathed the idea that she might possibly hurt Zelda in the process. She had never known freedom until now and even though she was wholeheartedly choosing to commit herself to the High Priestess, she hoped she could trust that Zelda would never expect anything she couldn’t readily give. 

There was a knock at the door - Sabrina had offered to accompany the Queen of Hell to the Wardwell cottage to help her get ready. “It’s open!” 

Lilith watched through the mirror as the door swung open and Sabrina entered, carrying the heavy wine-coloured crushed velvet gown over both arms like an offering, a bronze crown with matching red roses hanging precariously from her pinky finger. “Help, it’s falling!”

Rolling her eyes at the adolescent, Lilith grabbed the crown from Sabrina and placed it gently on the dining room table as Sabrina laid the gown on the bed. Turning around, she took a step back as Sabrina’s hand twirled and she conjured Lilith’s bouquet with a shrug and an apologetic grin, “I couldn’t carry everything all together. You have your shoes?”

“I’ll be barefoot. In that dress you’ll never see my feet anyway, the train is ten feet long!” Lilith laughed softly, walking over to take the bouquet from Sabrina. Black calla lilies spilled over her hands, complimented by a smattering of purple orchids, black ferns, and a handful of bird skulls - dark and macabre. 

Stroking one of the skulls, Lilith reflected on the pomp and circumstance surrounding the occasion but after all the terror and trauma they’d endured, the witches deserved a celebration and a party. Furthermore, their union would place Zelda firmly in the role of Deianeira’s other parent and with the redhead’s DNA firmly embedded in the lamia’s DNA from sucking Zelda’s blood for sustenance while Lilith was in a coma after the birth, Lucifer would have no claim to the child. Deianeira, the Man-Destroyer, would belong only to them. This union was for love and for necessity - once completed, the witches could call their babe home again from wherever Gryla had her safely hidden. 

Sabrina gently took the bouquet from the Dawn of Doom, awakening her from her reverie, and pulled her over to the vanity. Lilith sat down obediently, her hands clasped in her lap, unaccustomed to being fussed over, she felt somewhat uncomfortable as Sabrina started to do her make-up. “Just simple, Sabrina. Maybe a touch more dramatic than the usual but nothing over the top.”

Sabrina grinned and grabbed the black liquid liner, drawing a thick and prominent cat eye on the top lid of both eyes, tracing the bottom lid with smoky grey eye shadow. Arching her brow, Sabrina added a very faint translucent shimmer on Lilith’s eyelid then finished with mascara and handed the demoness a dark red lipstick. “Simple enough?”

Lilith turned to look in the mirror and nodded with a smile, leaning forward as she parted her lips and slowly traced the blood red, nearly purple, lipstick across her supple lips, pressing them together then leaning back. “Yes, I think that will do nicely.” Sabrina finished the Queen of Hell’s look by curling her hair and letting it fall in rich, dark waves to frame her sharp cheekbones and play off the brilliance of her bright blue eyes. 

Lilith stood, putting her hand gently on the younger girl’s shoulder, “Thank you for being here, Sabrina. As of tonight you and Deianeira will be cousins - I wanted to ask if you would consider being her guardian should anything happen to Zelda and I?”

Sabrina reached up to cover Lilith’s hand with hers, “I would be honoured. Should I also call you Auntie?” There was a playful glint in the girl’s eye as she grinned.

Lilith lightly tapped Sabrina’s cheek and turned away, marching into the bedroom to change; “Absolutely not! I am your Queen.” 

Sabrina chuckled softly, “Of course, my Queen….”

### 

Zelda Spellman turned in a slow circle as Hilda clapped gleefully and gasped, “Oh Zelds, you look stunning!”

The High Priestess looked at herself in the mirror, her shining emeralds tracing the black velvet patterns covering the thin mesh material tight against her upper torso, the neckline dipping respectfully in the front and snaking around to uncover half of her back. Pulling at the sleeves that slid down her arms to her wrists, smoothing out the fabric, Zelda’s eyes fell to the full skirt and she smirked softly, imagining demanding Lilith crawl up under them. Matching the skin that showed through the top of her dress, the skirt was champagne coloured with black lace elegantly laid on top. With a seven foot train trailing behind her, her hair swept up into a charming chignon, and her crown firmly placed, Zelda Spellman felt like royalty. Reaching up, her fingers traced the bronze beads across the headband, leading to sharp winged points with accents of black and ivory complimenting the golden amber of her hair. Her eyeshadow matched the golden bronze in her crown, her eyes lined a smoky black, lashes thick with mascara, the look completed by her amber-coloured lips.

“I do, don’t I?” Zelda whispered in awe. Slowly, she sank down on the bed, clasping her hands in her lap and gazing down at them.

“Zelds?” Hilda moved over to her sister and put a warm hand on her shoulder, a light frown worrying at her brow.

The redhead took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’ve never decided to commit myself to someone out of love, Hildy. I’m not used to the idea of a union that wasn’t born from ambition and power. I don’t recognize partnership without abuse attached to it. Faustus was an incredibly cruel man but I have to admit, my intentions with him were never pure.” She looked up at Hilda with fear flickering in her eyes. “What if I fell in love with Lilith’s power and not her person? I’ve been alone for so long...what if that’s just who I am? What if I hurt her?”

Hilda sat down beside her sister and draped her arm along her shoulders, hugging her, “Honestly, I don’t know Zelds. I suppose you’ll just have to believe that Lilith can take care of herself and that the truth of your love will reveal itself. From what I’ve seen of your relationship, you both care immensely for one another while also recognizing that your union is necessary in order to keep Deianeira safe. Both you and Lilith are incredibly strong witches, I am not worried that you won’t be able to handle each other - in fact, I am confident that this pairing will exalt the both of you equally.”

“Thank you sister.” Zelda quickly wiped at her eyes.

“I look forward to falling at your feet in supplication, sister.” Hilda teased, giggling as Zelda glared at her and smacked her on the arm. “Now, shall we?”

Zelda stood and reached out to grab her bouquet, a rich combination of crisp white anemones, dark green foliage, and a smattering of burgundy dahlias. Inhaling deeply from their fragrance, Zelda straightened, left her shoes behind preferring bare feet, and took her sister’s arm. “I’m ready.”

### To Be Continued...


	4. Part III: Witches’ Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I agonized over this chapter you guys, so much went into this from the imagery to the symbolism - I basically created a wedding-like ceremony that doesn't exist....PLEASE shower me with comments. HAHA. Thank you I love you okay bye. ENJOY!
> 
> To listen to the music they play at the ceremony: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7LC86PmZPs
> 
> To read more about the Unicorn Hunt tapestries: https://www.artsy.net/article/artsy-editorial-mystery-mets-unicorn-tapestries-remains-unsolved

### Part III: Witches’ Union

The sound of bells rang throughout the clearing, their clear sound chasing away any evil spirits that may be lingering in the woods, as Hilda and Ambrose led the coven in ritual. Each witch rang a heavy silver bell in their left hand and held a burning bundle of sage in their right, to cleanse the space and honour their ancestors, as they walked around the clearing clockwise six times to honour the Goddess of Love, Venus, and bless the clearing with her bounty of love, protection, and healing. Once cleared, Hilda followed the same path, tracing a circle with the tip of her athame and pouring salt along behind her to cast and close the circle of protection around the area. In a final touch, the youngest Spellman conjured black, white, and light pink rose petals to fall from midair onto the salt outline; they would tumble through the air continuously throughout the ceremony, a soft veil between worlds. 

Carrying a ceremonial sword made from Damascus steel, ancient runes carved into the steel, decorated with precious stones, Ambrose moved to the North. Matching him, Prudence unsheathed her twin swords and carried them to the South. Holding each other’s gaze, they murmured a protection spell; “Salt of Earth, guard this temporary home, while we’re here or when we roam. Keep it safe and all within, for good of all this bond begins. By our will with harm to none, by Earth power the spell is done!” With one sharp motion, Ambrose and Prudence sliced gracefully through the air, cutting away all harmful energies to invite the betrotheds safely onto their new path. Driving the swords into the earth, Ambrose and Prudence walked to the center and clasped hands lovingly, taking their places near the altar.

The circle now protected, Hilda closed her eyes and summoned Dr. Penelope Black to the ceremony. As the British neurologist who diagnosed Lilith’s post traumatic amnesia after she gave birth and ended up in a coma, she was undoubtedly the reason the union was successfully moving forward. A surprise for the pair and to honour the significance of Dr. Black’s presence in their union, Hilda had asked Penny to lead the handfasting ceremony. Manifesting from England to the Greendale Woods, Penelope Black was a vision in white; wearing a sheer long sleeved, collared shirt tucked into high waisted trousers with a creamy blazer draped over her shoulders, her outfit complete with a fedora tilted severely over her right eye and vibrant crimson lipstick. 

“Hildy, thank you so much for giving me this honour!” Penny Black pulled Hilda into a warm embrace and kissed the air on either side of the blonde witch’s cheeks, a French habit that hadn’t worn off even though she’d lived in England for the better part of her adult life. Penny lowered her voice, “I also appreciate the level of protection you’ve afford us here. From what I could tell when I sought out his thoughts earlier, Lucifer has given up looking for Abyzou and is on his way back to Hell.”

Hilda had always been in awe of Penelope’s telepathic abilities and she appreciated how willing the witch was to share her knowledge, “Of course, Penny! To the naked eye, this clearing is empty. Even if Lucifer did stumble our way, he shouldn’t be able to see anything unless he knew - somehow - that we were here.” Hilda led the physician to the altar. “Do you have everything you need?” 

“I don’t believe so. I have the handfasting cord, which I’ve braided using silk threads from The Hunt of the Unicorn tapestries, and I will weave through a strand of hair from each of our witches to strengthen the magic.” The Hunt of the Unicorn were tapestries fashioned sometime in the Middle Ages depicting a magical beast, the unicorn, being hunted by men. Penelope felt the tapestries had significance for Lilith and Zelda - they were both magical beings who had been sought after by men with intention to extinguish their magic. By using the silk, magically acquired from the tapestries that hung in The Cloisters in New York City, the handfasting cord was now infused with ancient and mystical energy. 

“Then we’re ready!” Hilda motioned for Penny to take her place at the head of the altar then signaled the choir and band to herald in the High Priestess and Queen of Hell to the composer, Peter Gundry’s _Lilith_.

### 

“On the count of three, we’ll take off our blindfolds…..one….two….three!” Lilith and Zelda had magically appeared at the edge of the clearing when they heard the haunting music call them forth, their blindfolds preventing them from seeing each other so that the moment could be shared between them. 

Zelda smiled as Lilith took control and she reached up to tug at the knot in her blindfold, letting the silk fabric flutter to the ground as her bright green eyes met Lilith’s icy blues. Slowly, as if she were unwrapping a precious gift, she took in every detail of her lover’s appearance. Marveling at the severity of Lilith’s crown, the blood red roses at her skull gave way to smaller half circles surrounded with bigger circles out of which shot thirteen sharp spears, one for each rose and circle. Much like the rich, dark bouquet dotted with bird skulls that kept her lover’s hands busy before her, her crown was intimidating yet beautiful, befitting a demoness and commanding respect as the Queen of Hell. Her smile widened and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she met Lilith’s gaze once more, wanting to reach out and trace the path her dark hair made across her prominent cheekbones with her fingers. Following the tumble of glossy strands to the crushed velvet of Lilith’s dress, Zelda let out a gasp; the wine coloured fabric hugged tightly along every curve of the demoness’ lithe body, sleeves stopping just above the elbow, the sumptuous skirts flaring out from the knee in a dramatic burst of colour to trail ten feet behind her Queen. 

As Lilith’s blindfold settled to the forest floor, she took a step back at the beauty that stood before her, biting her lip to keep centered. The thirteen points of Zelda’s crown fanned out from the center, the bronze metal complimented by the agate and citrine fastened to it; the number thirteen present in both crowns represented femininity for the thirteen lunar cycles in a year. With a wicked grin, Lilith pictured herself tugging the redhead’s classy chignon apart to create messy waves around Zelda’s face - but she refrained. Her eyes fell to the soft neckline of Zelda’s dress and she twirled her finger, motioning to her lover to turn slowly, exhaling slowly as the neckline dipped lower, offering more creamy flesh for her viewing pleasure. Unable to help herself, she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to a naked shoulder blade, whispering as she straightened, “You are a vision, my pet.” 

Zelda smiled, turning her head to look at Lilith over her shoulder, her body following until she was face to face with the demoness, reaching up to caress her cheek; “Indeed we are, my Queen.” 

Lilith reached out her right hand and Zelda took it, their fingers interlacing, as they turned toward the music and began their walk beneath the canopy of stars. The shimmering twinkle of the night Sky brought down to Earth danced off their crowns, kissed at their shoulders, and tumbled along their trains, outlining them in light that threatened to blind their guests. Both witches smiled in delighted surprise to see Dr. Black standing patiently at the altar with the handfasting cord in her hands. As the couple reached the circle, standing within it, the choir and band quieted to allow their voices to be the only sound.

Dr. Penelope Black lifted her hands towards the coven and began the ritual; “Welcome coven! We gather today to witness two souls collide with our blessing and protection. With your presence here, you acknowledge your acceptance of this union and give your promise of support for as long as these witches remain connected. Please raise your hands now and lend them your power.”

The voices of the coven, led by Penny, rose into the night as they cast a blessing spell; “Within this circle we have cast, we welcome the future and honour the past. The merging of these two is not a simple act, for it symbolizes an intentional pact. We invoke our ancestors to witness this union - rain your blessings down upon them. Fruitful and plentiful blessings to thee, by the power of three, so mote it be.” 

Zelda squeezed Lilith’s hand as they felt the energy of their coven electrify them, their palms growing warmer, the ground where they stood warming through to their bare feet, the rose petals floating around the circumference of the circle trembled with the force, and the hair on the back of their necks stood up. Lilith glanced at Zelda and they added their voices to the covens, “So mote it be!”

“Now, Zelda, Lilith, please present your clasped hands.” Penelope took a couple steps closer to the couple, the handfasting cord lying across both her palms. As they stretched out their hands, she gently laid the cord across them. “Now with your other hand, please gently pluck one strand of hair from your lover’s head. They will be woven into the cord to strengthen it’s magic.”

Lilith tilted her head to murmur softly in Zelda’s ear, “Well I have been wanting to pull your hair down this entire time…” 

“Don’t you dare, witch!” Zelda grinned, reaching out to caress Lilith’s cheek as she moved to sink her hand beneath her thick hair and tug at the base of her skull, releasing one strand.

Lilith’s eyes smouldered with amusement and desire as she untangled one strand from Zelda’s updo and tugged it loose. “I wouldn’t dare, my love.” 

Taking the strands, Dr. Black twisted them around one another and began to weave them into the tapestry’s silk strands; “With this cord, your hands do bind; in perfect love, until the agreed upon time. In perfect trust, you walk this path; should trust be broken, it is your death. Follow this with mind and heart, and merry ye meet and merry ye part.” 

Turning to the pair, Penelope spoke warmly, “This cord, made from silk tapestries depicting the Hunt of the Unicorn, signifies the journey you’ve both been on until now. Running and hunted by men who would trap and enslave you, seeking to bend you to their will, using your magical essence to fuel their evil doing. By using this imagery to bind you together now, you are honouring your individual power and acknowledging how powerful you are together. You have captured each other, as the unicorn was itself captured, but you are not enslaved. Together you are more powerful than any man or beast.” 

Taking the ends of the cord, Penny turned to Zelda; “Zelda Phiona Spellman, High Priestess of the Church of Lilith - are you here of your own free will and do you remain here out of perfect love and perfect trust?”

“I do.” Zelda felt Lilith squeeze her hand tightly and she smiled, stealing a glance at the Dawn of Doom.”

“And Lilith, First Woman, Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, and rightful Queen of Hell - are you here of your own free will and do you remain here out of perfect love and perfect trust?”

“I do.” Lilith felt herself trembling as she understood the depths of truth in her words.

Penelope smiled, remarking on the journey the witches had traveled in just the time she knew them, and she fell silent for a few breaths, allowing them to feel this moment. The stars twinkled brighter and some melted down to land in Lilith’s hair, playing in the dark tresses joyfully, as if to say even the universe blessed this union. The clear skies made way for the presence of the full moon, rising high and shining down to brighten Zelda’s form, nature’s spotlight. Even the wind seemed to sigh happily as the leaves in the trees swayed lazily and the woodland creatures, snuggled deep in their nests, quietly observing. Then Penelope began to wrap their hands, speaking to the witches before her. 

“Zelda and Lilith, this cord is a symbol of the connection between your two lives. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, will your lives be bound together.” Dr. Black continued to wrap their hands as she spoke clearly, “These are the hands of your lover and your friend, holding yours as you promise to love, respect, and support each other on this day and until the day of your choosing. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you, and with the slightest touch, comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you, wipe your tears, and pick you up. These are the hands that will help you hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength and protection when you need it. With these hands, you will love and trust, you will uphold and destroy, you will conquer and quell. These are the hands you’ve chosen as the hands that will make you stronger together. In perfect love and perfect trust.” 

As Penelope Black began to tie the knot that would complete the handfasting, the woods seemed to tremble, tree branches undulating as the wind picked up, leaves shaking loudly. With the final pull to tighten the knot, a colony of eastern red bats shot up into the night sky swooping and diving, the moon shining through their translucent wings, making them glow. As the coven all watched, one by one the bats swooped down to leave a small frog at the feet of the witches, the offering of a food source signifying the mammal’s blessing on the union. Frogs represent feminine energy, ease in transition, emotional and spiritual cleansing, and exploring life in all its wonder - for them to appear, gifted by bats who represent the start of a new beginning, was a sign that even Mother Earth was present at the ceremony and joyful. 

Zelda’s eyes grew wide as dozens of frogs dropped at her feet and Lilith began to laugh, delighted. The small wood frogs hopped happily around the couple then settled in place as the last one was offered and the bats sank back into the trees to continue observing. “Um...I suppose they’re staying?” Penny chuckled softly, looking down at the hoard of frogs in front of her with a shrug as she motioned to Sabrina and Hilda who stepped forward with the rings, Hilda holding Lilith’s for Zelda and Sabrina holding Zelda’s for Lilith.

Careful not to crush any frogs under foot, Penny began to unwind the cord from the couple’s hands without untying it; “Just as your hands are now bound together, so too are your lives. Because you cannot always be physically joined together, you will each give to the other a ring to symbolize that connection. It will be worn on your hand as a reminder of the bond shared until the day of your choosing.“ The cord slid off their wrists and they turned to face each other, Penny placed the cord around their necks, keeping them bound for the moment. 

“Zelda, you may begin.”

Hilda stepped forward and gave her sister Lilith’s ring, a dainty gold serpent that would curl around the ring she already wore perfectly. Historically, the serpent had always been a symbol for Lilith, even though she was never the actual snake in the garden of Eden, it was also a symbol of transformation, rebirth, and healing. “Thank you sister.” Zelda took the ring and tenderly held Lilith’s hand, taking off the stunning kite ring in order to fit the serpent on first before replacing it. 

“We have invited our ancestors here to witness this union but you are the first of us. You have made it possible for us to Be. While you have been misunderstood, enslaved, and relentlessly denied that which you so rightly deserve, we have thrived simply because you exist. No more do we carelessly devote ourselves to any other but you. As High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, I make this promise to you, never again will you walk alone. Never again will you suffer. Wherever you go, we shall follow.” The coven buzzed with their assent as Zelda dipped her head to kiss the ring on Lilith’s finger and slid it all the way on and placed the kite ring full of ashes from Lucifer’s angel wings, signifying Lilith’s freedom from his bonds. 

Zelda emeralds shimmered with joy as she held fast to her lover’s hand and held her sapphire gaze, “With no ancestors, you have no reason to look back, you have only this moment and whatever lies ahead. As Zelda Spellman, with this ring I make my promise to you Lily; I am yours. Until the moment we part, be that in the future of our choosing or by death’s desire, I shall honour and uphold you. If you falter, I will remind you of who you are. If you suffer, I will protect you. I will dedicate the time we have to loving you and your daughter to the best of my abilities. My love for you is true, I have birthed it from my heart and I trust you will keep it safe. In perfect love and perfect trust.”

Lilith barely heard Penelope as she invited the demoness to share her vows, her mind spinning with the implications of Zelda’s vows. Having an entire coven supporting her as Queen of Hell, a religion created by exalting her as their deity, acknowledgement that she is the most significant being in existence, and true love from a powerful witch was more than Lilith could have imagined for herself. As Sabrina quietly moved up beside her to hand her Zelda’s ring, Lilith felt tears slide slowly down her cheeks and she took Zelda’s hand, kissing it softly before looking into her lover’s eyes.

“This ring was forged in the deepest pits of Hell. The six-sided stone in the middle, surrounded on either side by a serpent, represents the sixth day of Creation, when I was created. The stone is filled with ashes created from my rib…” Lilith paused, losing herself in Zelda’s green gaze. When she spoke again, her voice was heavy with emotion, “...I give of myself, freely, for the first time in my existence. I choose you, Zelda Spellman, to take of my body and become the keeper of my soul. For as long as you hold this piece of me, I am yours.” Lilith slid the ring onto Zelda’s finger, fitting it above the skull ring created from Blackwood’s tooth, the diamonds sparkling like the stars glittering above them, and the small black stone nestled between the serpent tails gleamed. 

Lilith looked briefly at the coven surrounding her then back to Zelda, “With this ring, I Lilith, First Woman, Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, accept your promises and give you my own. Wherever you go, I will be there. Whenever you fall, I will pick you up. Whatever is mine, I give to you. Whatever I have learned of love, you have been my teacher. I accept the blessing of you in my life and in _our_ daughter’s life. The love I feel for you is infinite and I promise, Zelda Phiona Spellman, that as long as we are together, you shall want for nothing.” 

Penelope Black smiled, wiping at her eyes as she raised her hands above the couple, “This union has been blessed by your family and friends, the Earth and the Sky. Should you ever wish to dissolve it, simply burn the handfasting cord and it shall be done. And now seal your vows with a kiss, united as one in perfect love and perfect trust!”

The witches released their hands and eagerly stepped forward into an embrace, their arms sliding around each other, and as their eyes closed and their lips met, they began to levitate. The power of their union sending them soaring into the night sky, the stars rushing up from the canopy to meet them, dancing around them as shooting stars flew across the skies above them. Cheering, the coven grabbed handfuls of lavender and threw it into the air, the wind picking it up and swirling it around the pair. As their kiss deepened, Lilith and Zelda felt the strength of their energies combine, their skirts billowing urgently around them as the wind whipped through. The stars collided and sparked, catching the witches’ trains on fire and as the coven watched from below, the flames climbed up the black and red fabrics and engulfed the pair in a blaze.

### To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more information about the engagement rings, head over to read Devil's Spawn (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304757/chapters/64047697) and for the Circles of Hell details head over to לִילִית - Lilith's Story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985827/chapters/63176338).
> 
> These stories are all connected so while you don't need to read them to understand each of them individually, you might not understand the complexity of certain details if you don't have the back story. (Like the engagement rings, for example....Zelda put poison in Lilith's - go read Devil's Spawn if you want to know why!)


	5. Part IV: The After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music - Shadow’s Bride: https://youtu.be/HkLik8A_AyM

### Part IV: The After Party

As soon as their bare feet touched the Earth, the ball of fire surrounding the newly weds disappeared in a puff of smoke; as the smoke dissipated, there was a collective gasp from the coven. Instead of the crushed velvet red gown, Lilith was wearing a sheer black mermaid gown with flared skirt, her skin peeking through the intricately embroidered and sequined fabric, the neckline dipping low and climbing over her collarbones in fern-shaped spears to caress her shoulders and slink down her back. Zelda had transformed into a shimmering white gown, just as shear as Lilith’s, every inch from the plunging neckline and long sleeves to the form fitting and modestly flared skirt encrusted with sparkling Swarovski crystals.

Their bouquets and crowns forgotten on the altar, the couple raised their hands and champagne flutes appeared in everyone’s grasp. Lilith’s voice rang out, “Thank you coven, we are truly blessed to have you witness this union tonight. Now….let’s party!”

Clinking her flute to Lilith’s, Zelda smiled coyly, lecherously leering at Lilith in her dress as she took a sip of her champagne and snatched at her lover’s hip, pulling her closer; “You look delicious, my….mmm…’wife’ has such a patriarchal ring to it, I think I prefer to continue addressing you as my Queen. Does that bother you?” 

Lilith tossed her flute over her shoulder and fully grabbed Zelda, dipping her low and grinning as she lost her champagne to the forest floor as well. Kissing her passionately before straightening, the Queen of Hell purred back; “No, of course that doesn’t bother me and I believe Consort would be an appropriate term for you my love, though I will more readily call you my pet, what do you think? ”

“Mmm...the Queen’s consort? Why yes, that does me just fine.” Zelda reached up to rub her lipstick off of Lilith’s upper lip. “The High Priestess of the Church of Lilith and the Consort to the Queen of Hell….people will think you are favouring me with all of this entitlement.”

“And so what if I am? You’re mine, after all, and I rule all that is ours. Together we are more powerful than any other and that has been proven tonight. No one will question our right to rule side by side and I trust no one else to see to it that my affairs are in perfect order at all times. Now. Enough with the politics...obey your Queen’s orders to party!” With demon strength, Lilith swooped Zelda into her arms, the redhead releasing a joyful squeal, and marched her over to the bar, releasing her to stand in front of Dorian Grey as he handed them the blood red aperitif and poured them his blackberry cocktail.

“To us, my Queen.” Zelda lifted the shot and clinked it to Lilith’s then sipped them slowly, enjoying the warmth as it coursed through their veins.

Sabrina popped up between the witches and wrapped her arms around both of them with a grin, “Congrats you too! I can’t believe you tied the knot!” Snaking her arm between them, Sabrina grabbed an aperitif and passed it to Nicholas Scratch who had followed close behind her. As they sipped it, she took a serious tone. “Not to be a buzzkill Auntie, but I was wondering why you didn’t summon Gryla to bring Deianeira to the ceremony?”

Zelda Spellman rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, “Gryla is a bit of a wild card, as you know Sabrina. At the moment, we don’t know where she and the baby are. What we do know is that Lucifer is searching for Deianeira as we speak and if we brought her here, not only would she be easier to find, but it would have placed the entire coven in great danger. Now that our powers are combined and Lilith and I are stronger than we’ve ever been, we can get Deianeira from Gryla and defeat the Dark Lord.”

“....once and for all.” Lilith muttered into her blackberry cocktail, taking a long draw from her glass.

Zelda reached forward and put a hand on Lilith’s arm lovingly, “We will never be safe as a family as long as Lucifer exists. Our honeymoon will be spent looking for the Spear of Longinus; Ambrose has given us a head start on where to look, and we will take Deianeira with us. As we will now be able to protect her properly.”

“And you, Sabrina, will remain hidden from your father. Do you understand?” Lilith turned to Sabrina soberly. “He is not to be trifled with. He is angry and seeking revenge. Do not think for a moment that you are safe with him simply because he is your father. He wishes to destroy me for betraying him and Zelda for lying to him and claiming his daughter as her own. He is not beyond using you to get to us.”

Zelda gently grabbed Sabrina’s chin, “And leave the mortals out of it. Just as we left them out of this ceremony for fear they may be unable to protect themselves should something happen, I don’t want them involved in hiding you from Lucifer. Any more mortal blood spilled in Greendale and we will have another witch hunt on our hands.”

“Yes Auntie.” Sabrina looked chastised but Zelda knew her words fell on deaf ears.

Nick Scratch cleared his throat, “If I may…?” All three witches turned to look at him. “I believe I can say I know Lucifer more intimately than most, and I feel I am well equipped to keep Sabrina safe. If she’ll have me as a protector, that is…”

It was Lilith’s turn to roll her eyes as Sabrina and Nicholas gazed all dewy-eyed at each other, “Yes well, we’ll leave you two to discuss that amongst yourselves. Excuse us!”

Thanking their bartender, they grabbed their blackberry cocktails and turned to delve into the crowd as the band and choir began to play some traditional celtic music. Stopping to thank each guest for joining them, they lingered with Hilda and Dr. Cerberus to tease them about when they would be tying the knot, and just as the couple was attempting to decide on a date Ambrose spiraled in with plates of food.

“I thought you might be hungry Auntie….s….? No. That’s confusing. Just...here!” He thrust a plate each at Lilith and Zelda, overflowing with ripe plums, bright pomegranates, creamy cheeses, crackers, and figs. “Aunt Hilda prepared the feast, of course.”

“Thank you Ambrose, you may continue to call me Lilith. We are joined as family by this union but you already have your aunts and I do not believe you are in need of another.” She smiled kindly and winked at him.

Zelda daintily popped a fig into her mouth and enjoyed the sweet stickiness of it, marveling at how everything tasted so much richer and fuller than it did yesterday. Licking the fruit from her lips, she dug into the cheese with a cracker and lifted it to Lilith’s lips; “Does everything taste more incredible to you too, love?”

Lilith’s lips parted to accept the offering and she took a bite; “Mmm...it does. Did you bewitch the feast, Hilda?”

“No, I haven’t. Now I wish I’d thought of that frankly….how lovely...but no, they’re simply as they are.”

Ambrose stepped into the conversation, “It’s possible, with your combined powers, that your senses will be heightened from now on Auntie Zee. I believe I’ve read somewhere that combining powers with another witch tends to elevate a person’s senses and with a witch such as Lilith, I would imagine the effect is ten fold.”

Zelda’s brows raised as she bit into a juicy plum and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, “For Hell’s sake, eating is like an ethereal experience... if this continues this way, I fear all I will want to do is eat.” Licking at juice from the corner of her mouth, her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Lilith, “Will you still love me if all I want to do is eat for the rest of my life?”

Lilith snorted softly, leaned over to Zelda’s ear and growled quietly, “I know one thing you can eat for the rest of your life that would make me love you more….”

With a sharp gasp at Lilith’s impropriety, Zelda turned on her heel and thrust the plate back at Ambrose, “Please. Take it or I’ll eat it all and go back for more. This will take some getting used to.” 

Sabrina hurried towards the group, “Auntie Zee….Lilith...it’s nearly time for the midnight waltz.” She motioned to the center of the clearing where the coven had dispersed, forming a circle around it. The band began to prepare another piece by composer Peter Gundry, The Shadow’s Bride as the choir settled into the crowd, unnecessary for now.

Zelda kissed Sabrina’s cheek and Lilith allowed her plate to be taken away, holding her hand out for the redheaded witch to take; “My I have this dance, m’lady consort?”

“Indeed, you may, my Queen.” Zelda’s hand slid into Lilith’s and as the demoness turned towards the clearing, the High Priestess admired the low dip of her lover’s dress coming to meet just above her ass, more than a dozen tiny black buttons trailed up her spine to meet matching fern-like spears that fanned out like wings across her shoulder blades. Unable to help herself, Zelda reached out and ran her finger down Lilith’s spine along the line of buttons, watching the witch straighten and shiver.

As the first few notes reverberated across the clearing, Lilith pulled Zelda close, her hand snaking around to press against the small of her lover’s back, holding her with perfect posture. Zelda followed Lilith’s lead, her arm wrapping around the dark haired witch’s upper back, fingering the embroidered designs idly as they began to dance. The tempo of the music inspired the witches into a Viennese waltz, their skirts flaring out around them as they spun and whirled around the clearing. As they danced closer to the edge of the circle, Hilda’s rose petals reached out towards them, with each turn petals would flutter higher in the air and float down among them until they were dancing through a curtain of roses. Zelda’s starry silver-white train mixed with Lilith’s inky black, an omen of yin and yang, perfect balance, and once again without effort, they began to rise from the ground.

Levitating high above the clearing, lit up by the full moon, the couple grew closer as the music slowed. Zelda pulled Lilith close, wrapping her arms around the demoness’ neck; Lilith’s arms wound around the redhead’s waist and their eyes closed as their foreheads rested against one another’s. Feeling their power surging through them, Zelda relished in it and felt a sliver of fear shoot through her as familiar feelings of ambition and success flirted with her; as High Priestess and Queen Consort, she was as powerful as she could ever hope to be. It was terrifying.

“You worry too much, darling, and you forget - we keep each other in check.” Lilith tilted her head to press her lips against her lover’s.

“You can read my mind now, Lily?” Zelda’s eyes opened and her vulnerability shone through. “I can be too ambitious.”

“And I can be deadly.” Lilith retorted with severity. “In perfect love and perfect trust, remember? We will have to trust that when we can’t control ourselves, the other one will do it for us. I’m not afraid of you Zelda Spellman. Are you afraid of me?”

Zelda glanced up into the black abyss of the sky, blinded by the light of the moon, and delighted by the stars accompanying them as she reflected on that question and answered honestly; “No. I’m not afraid of you, not in the least.”

It was the screaming that alerted them to the danger below but before they could react, they were yanked apart and fell, tumbling through the air, gaining speed as they careened towards the earth, their skirts flapping violently around their legs as they spun head over feet, struggling to gain control of their bodies. Below the screams of their coven deafened them, a resounding roar shaking the very space they occupied, and as they spun, their eyes caught the growing glint of flames as their party was set alight.

### To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....y'all want to murder me.  
> But admit it, you love the angst! ;)


	6. Part V: Party Crasher

### Part V: Party Crasher

Lilith landed first, all of the air leaving her body, leaving her gasping, sharp pain radiating from her ribs, bringing tears to her eyes. Lifting her head, she looked in the sky for Zelda and immediately shoved against the ground, rolling away as the High Priestess landed in the exact same spot and didn’t move. Panicking, Lilith crawled back to Zelda, touching her shoulder with a light shake. Screams continued to echo throughout the clearing, looking up Lilith was horrified to find bodies littered across the grass as she searched desperately for her members of the Spellman family. Dividing her attention between Zelda and the chaos around her, Lilith tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Zelds? Zelda!” Lilith brushed her consort’s red tresses out of her face, searching for signs of life. Holding her hand beneath Zelda’s nostrils, Lilith breathed a sigh of relief to feel warm air touch her fingers. Zelda was alive.

Lilith didn’t have any time to rejoice in that before she was being hoisted up by her hair, her cracked rib protesting; whipping her head around she came face to face with Lucifer as he snarled down at her. His Beast form rose above her, her feet dangling as he held her by her hair, his horns glinting in the light of the fires he’d created. Lilith growled and kicked at him; “How did you get in here? This circle was protected several times over!” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Lilith saw Hilda and Dr. Black rush over to Zelda. She needed to keep the Dark Lord distracted. The Mother of Demons opened her mouth and let out a shriek that rose to a deafening pitch that could be heard across the world and deep down into the pits of Hell; immediately it was answered back and dozens of minions poured into the clearing at her behest. Like a cockroach infestation, her minions climbed and crawled all over Satan, tearing at his flesh with shards for teeth, their wings blinding him, slapping him in the face, poking his eyes, and forcing him to drop Lilith in order to bat them away. 

Holding her ribs and limping over to the group gathered around Zelda, Lilith let out a choked sob to see her lover sitting up and speaking with Penny Black; “It’s a concussion. You were knocked out but other than that, there’s nothing else I can see. How do you feel?”

Zelda brushed her off, “Fine enough. We don’t have time for how I feel, where’s Lil-” The redhead struggled to get to her feet to meet Lilith, the witches embracing fiercely.

“It’s Lucifer.” Lilith motioned to the Beast picking minions off of him like blood-sucking slugs.

“How did he get in?” Zelda gasped, looking around wildly, her gaze falling to Prudence who stood near the shadows with a smile on her face.

With an angry cry, Zelda flung out her arm and Prudence flew through the air, landing with a sickening thud at Zelda’s feet. Marveling at her own heightened powers, Zelda placed her bare foot on Prudence’s windpipe and yelled down at her, “WHY?!”

Choking, Prudence’s eyes widened with surprise at finding herself beneath the Spellman witch, “You killed my father, Zelda. Did you just expect me to accept that?” 

Zelda’s eyes burned with hellfire and without hesitation, she subtly moved her index finger against her middle finger and watched Prudence’s neck snap. A hand on her arm brought her back from Hell and she looked up into the stunned faces of her sister and Ambrose, the weight of what she’d just done slammed into her and she took a step back as Ambrose fell to his knees. The hand on her arm, belonging to Lilith, moved to her chin and brought her emerald gaze to those familiar blues. 

“Our powers are combined, Zelda, and you have not had millenia to curb the impulsivity my powers cause. I had to learn empathy and restraint. In the moment you will feel the urge to act, if you give into that urge, it may be something you regret.” Lilith looked over at Ambrose sobbing over Prudence’s body.

Zelda’s chest was heaving with the ferocity of her emotions as she tried to process the severity of what had occurred in a matter of mere seconds along with Prudence’s betrayal of herself, Ambrose, and the coven. Convinced that the Dark Lord had offered accolades to Prudence in return for her betrayal, Zelda turned her fury towards him, “How do we stop him?”

“We need the Spear of Longinus to truly end him, but we might be able to do significant damage with our combined powers.” Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hand, “Follow my lead.”

Zelda called back over her shoulder as Lilith led her towards Lucifer, “Hilda! Get everyone out of here and safely back within the Academy of Unseen Arts. Ambrose - take any wounded to the Mortuary with you and Penny, see that they are taken care of.” Ambrose looked up at her with sorrow-filled eyes and she felt her heart sink. Holding his gaze she mouthed _“I’m sorry”_ then raised her voice and directed the next word to both of them, “GO!” 

Raising his hands over Prudence’s body, Ambrose muttered a spell and sent her to the Mortuary’s morgue, then he rose and ran to join Dr. Black in gathering the wounded witches scattered around the clearing. Hilda rushed to collect any of the students from the Academy and pulled them into a circle, holding hands together they all yelled a spell and disappeared. Ambrose and Penelope had to physically transport each wounded witch and it was taking too long. Zelda scanned the clearing and found Sabrina; forcing Lilith to stop, Zelda rushed over to her niece and gave her instructions to distract Lucifer with Lilith while Zelda helped return the wounded.

As Sabrina and Lilith took over for the minions, Zelda grabbed the nearest wounded witch and transported herself to the Mortuary, leaving her in the hallway. By the time she’d transported a third witch, Ambrose and Penny Black motioned that there were no more witches and she returned to the clearing to find a horrifying sight. Sabrina levitated in mid-air with arms outstretched, from one palm flames rose high in the air while her other gripped Lilith by the neck. Zelda screamed her name and was greeted by the soulless whites of her niece’s eyes before she hurled a fireball in her aunt’s direction. Lucifer Morningstar stood beneath his daughter and laughed. 

Ducking the flames, Zelda cried out again, “Sabrina, stop!”

Sabrina laughed, the sound haunting and dark, deeper still than her beastly father’s laugh, “I am the Dark Lord’s sword....and you are nothing but blasphemers.” 

The glint of the ceremonial sword caught Zelda’s eye and as Sabrina hurled fire towards her, she ran towards it, looking up to catch Lilith’s eye, the dark haired witch struggling within Sabrina’s grasp. As she ran, Zelda cried out to her Queen with her mind; _Lily, you need to get her feet on the ground!_ To her left Lucifer startled, his eyes moving from Lilith and Sabrina to Zelda and he made to grab at the sword before she could reach it. Stopping in her tracks, Zelda thrust her arms forward and curled her fingers, her voice rising to spew forth Latin, conjuring the sword up from the ground and into her grasp just as Sabrina’s ball of fire connected with her. Instead of burning Zelda, the fireball lit her sword on fire and Zelda swung it towards Lucifer who jumped aside. In the air, Lilith grabbed Sabrina’s flaming hand and with demon strength, pulled it onto the hand that held her and forced Sabrina to release her grasp. As Lilith fell, she grabbed onto Sabrina’s ankle and the momentum dragged them both down to earth. 

“NOW Zelda!” Lilith screamed then hit the ground, flattening herself against the soil as Zelda spun around and released the hilt of the sword, catapulting it pommel over point through the air and straight into Sabrina’s chest. Lilith swiftly got to her feet and pulled the sword out of Sabrina’s back, spinning to point it at Lucifer as Zelda ran to Sabrina, caught her as she fell, and disappeared with her to the Spellman Mortuary.

“Kill me and you’ll never find her!” Lilith screamed as Lucifer beared down on her. 

Lucifer paused, “Tell me where she is Lilith.”

Still pointing the sword at the Dark Lord, revolted by his hairy face and the thick hooves she’d been forced to kiss for so many millenia, she took a step towards him and thrust at his chest, “I don’t know, you beast. But I know how to find her and she will not be found if I am dead.”

Stomping a cloven hoof onto the ground, the Beast turned into the man and a naked Lucifer glared at his former concubine, knowing she spoke the truth, he stepped up to press the tip of the sword against his heart and snarled at her, “You have until the next full moon to bring her to me, or I will burn this town down and everyone you care for will perish in the flames.” Then he was gone.

Lilith looked around the clearing, her dozens of dead minions littered the ground, even more wounded, whimpered and screeched; with a wave of her hand she sent them all back to Hell. They would be Lucifer’s problem for now. Raising the sword high in the air, the full moon gleaming off of its silver blade, she called to the Sky; “Dark moon Mother, I call to thee; turn this chaos away from me. As it was, so shall it be; by the power of three, the change I see!” Driving the sword into the earth, Lilith felt an energy explosion that forced her eyes closed; when she opened them again, the clearing was nothing more than a circle of grass in the middle of the woods. Satisfied that no mortal would stumble upon anything unnatural, Lilith took the sword and transported herself to the Mortuary.

The parlour floor was slick with blood and Lilith moved to get away from it. Dr. Black and Hilda were bent over Sabrina’s body, packing the wound as quickly as possible but blood continued to seep out and onto the floor. Just as Lilith was processing the scene, she heard an angry growl to her left and was tackled to the ground by Ambrose, the sword flying from her hand, clattering on the floor. “YOU!” Ambrose straddled Lilith, raising his hands as he began a binding spell.

“AMBROSE NO!” Zelda’s tear streaked face came into view as she yanked Ambrose off of Lilith.

“But she killed Sabrina, Auntie!” Ambrose’s dark eyes were wide with grief.

“No. Ambrose….I….” Zelda looked over at Sabrina, her skin a sickly grey, and fell to her knees sobbing. 

Ambrose’s eyes grew even wider as he looked from Zelda to Lilith and the realization that his aunt had killed not just his love but his cousin set in. His hands flew to his temples and he dug his fingers into his hair, letting out an animalistic cry and fleeing the room. Lilith got up, glancing at the witches working on Sabrina and catching Penelope’s gaze; the doctor shook her head slightly and with a heavy sigh, Lilith knelt beside Zelda. Gathering the High Priestess in her arms, Lilith held her tight.

“What have I done, Lily?” Zelda hid her face in Lilith’s neck, violent sobs wracking her slight frame. 

Penny reached out and stilled Hilda’s hands as they continued to shove packing into Sabrina’s wound. Very gently, the French-born British doctor pulled Hilda off her niece and took her hands in both of hers; “She’s gone Hildy.”

Hilda’s wail reverberated off of the Spellman Mortuary’s walls and could be heard into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...for now...you'll have to wait for the next story in this series to find out what happens next. #sorrynotsorry I want this story to remain mostly happy - even if it ends on the angsty note you all love. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the Witch Wedding!! Comment if you did, TYSM.  
> xo


End file.
